


I Can Hear You

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Erik wakes up in the middle of the night after seeing him again.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [Ria_Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_Grey)  
> Prompt: "I can you hear you crying, you know. At night, when you think no one is listening" from [angst prompt list](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163431793502) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/)

Erik sat upright, gasping for breath. He saw him again. Heard his voice, like so many nights before. “Charles.” The name brought back memories tinged with so much red. It felt so real. Like Charles was right there.

_ “I can hear you crying, you know.” _

Those words that made everything too much.

_ “At night -” _ his fingers rested at the side of Erik’s face -  _ “when you think no one is listening.” _

“Charles…” His voice came out like a broken sound, a gasp drenched in agony. He wanted to reach out, take him in his arms. But that could never be again.


End file.
